Bersamamu
by Kuro-Kurenai
Summary: Summary: Adopt fr. my real experience. AkuRoku. Buat syukuran atas lappieku. Sekuel dari fic "Ingin Sepertimu"    Warning: Jelek. Ancur. Banyak A/N-nya. Banyak misstypo. Flame boleh. Tapi jangan kepanasen.


Di tengah penyakit leherku yang mulai akut ini,aku menyempatkan diriku untuk membuat sebuah puisi yang diselipin beberapa alenia (mungkin) cerita. Puisi yang bercerita tentang hidupku semenjak bertemu dengan sahabatku. Yah... Saaking deketnya,aku dikira pacaran sama sahab-*dibalang bakiak ma readers*

Tapi yang ini kubuat lebih roman tentunya. Ceritanya Roxas tu suka ma Axel secara diam-diam. (Lagunya Ahmad Dhani...)

Begitu pula dengan Axel. Tak jauh beda dengan Roxas.

Sudahlah. Lupakan. Ini hanya pelampiasan sakit leher dan sakit hatinya sang author. Sekalian buat syukuran atas lappieku inie~

Happy Reading~!

* * *

Bersamamu.

KH Fandom Indonesia.

AkuRoku (sesuai janjiku!)

Rated T. Aman kok. Malah mungkin harusnya K+

Summary: Adopt fr. my real experience. AkuRoku. Buat syukuran atas lappieku. Sekuel dari fic "Ingin Sepertimu"

Warning: Jelek. Ancur. Banyak A/N-nya. Banyak misstypo. Flame boleh. Tapi jangan kepanasen. Cukup Axel yang lagi marah ma gue yang bikin aku terbakar. Kebetulan aer dirumah juga ga nyala. OK?

* * *

_Kau. Yeah. Kau._

_Kau yang selalu menemaniku._

_Kau yaang selalu membantuku._

_Kau yang selalu ada setiap saat._

_Kau. Yeah. Kau._

_Setiap ku memikirkanmu, aku selalu terkagum-kagum akan badan tinggi dan tegapmu._

_Setiap ku memikirkanmu, aku selalu terbayang akan senyum ramahmu._

_Setiap ku memikirkanmu, aku selalu teringat akan mata emeraaldmu dan tatoo dibawah matamu._

_Walaupun aku sedikit ragu dengann perasaan ini,_

_Tapi aku senang._

_Aku senang bisa bersamamu selama ini._

_Aku bahagia._

_Aku bahagia bisa memikirkanmu._

_A x e l . . ._

Langit menangis tersedu-sedu. Membuat blondie imut ini memamerkan paras tak berdosanya di luar jendela untuk melamun sambil mencium aroma khas tangisan langit. Saat ini dia membayangkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang terus membuatnya hangat tanpa memakai selimut dan meminum cokelat panas sekalipun. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tenang tanpa harus menghisap heroin. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum sendiri bak lulusan RSJ yang belum pulih total. Dia adalah Axel. Axel yang terus ia bayangkan. Axel yang selalu ia pikirkan. Axel yang selalu ia idolakan. Axel yang selalu menghiasi harinya. Axel yang memperindah tidurnya tiap malam.

* * *

_Waktu itu..._

_Aku memintamu agar kau berbagi payung denganku._

_Aku tak tahu bahwa hari itu langit akan mencurahkan emosinya._

_Aku tak membawa payung._

_Kau bersedia berbagi payung denganku._

_Walaupun tanganmu tak bisa mengangkat payung sampai setinggi kepalaku,_

_Walaupun aku harus membungkuk,_

_Walaupun aku harus diejek Riku karena sepayung denganmu,_

_Aku cukup beruntung tak perlu basah kuyup._

_Aku senang._

_Aku senang bisa bersamamu._

_Aku bahagia._

_Aku bahagia bisa memimpikanmu..._

_R o x a s . . ._

Lelaki berambut merah nyentrik duduk di pinggiran jendela,menikmati pemandangan lembab nan basah yang memberi ketenangan pada setiap insan yang menikmati pemandangan tersebut. Ditambah orkestra kodok dan parfum khas dari hujan. Axel menyukai hujan. Karena hujan memiliki kenangan bersama Roxas yang tak pernah ia lupakan. Nammanya juga orang mabuk cinta. Makan nggak enak, minum nggak keleg, tidur nggak bisa merem. Persis kaya author waktu sakit gigi kronis waktu kelas tiga SD saking kebanyakan makan coklat. *Readers: Udah bahasanya ganti, ganyambung, mamerin diri en buka aib lagi! Parah.*

Cowok merah nyentrik itu terus memikirkan satu kata. Roxas. Roxas yang menjadi bagian dari setiap detak jantungnya. Roxas yang bersatu dengan sel dareah merah pada setiap tetes darahnya. Roxas yang bersatu dengan setiap oksigen yang dihirupnya. Roxas yang menjadi salah satu garis pada otot lurik di hatinya. Roxas yang menjadi satu sel di otaknya yang memuat memori yanbg sangat-amat penting bagi kelangsungan hidupnya.

* * *

_Aku ingin terus bersamamu._

_Aku ingin terus menjagamu._

_Aku ingin terus melihat rambut blonde-mu._

_Aku ingin terus memeluk tubuh kecilmu._

_Aku ingin tetap bisa melihat mata biru safirmu._

_Aku ingin terus melihat senyuman manismu._

_S e l a m a n y a . . ._

_Aku ingin terus bersamamu._

_Aku ingin terus merasa aman didekatmu._

_Aku ingin terus melihat rambut merah unikmu._

_Aku ingin terus memegang tangan besarmu._

_aku ingin terus melihat mara hijau emeraldmu._

_Aku ingin terus melihat senyum hangatmu._

_S e l a m a n y a . . ._

_

* * *

_

_**Aku ingin terus bersamamu.**_

_**Membuat cerita indah dalam hidup bersamamu.**_

_**Menjalani berbagai pengalaman bersamamu.**_

_**Berbagi suka dan duka denganmu.**_

_**Merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan bersamamu.**_

_**Membuat kisah cintaku...**_

_**B e r s a m a m u . . .**_

_お わ り_

AKHIRNYA!

Dibuat dengan waktu 25 menit! REKOR! Tepuk tangan buat Kuro! *dibalang sendal,bakiak,sepatu,sampe roadroller*

Yang di bold ma italic sekaligus itu kata-kata mereka berdua. Padahal diu tempaat yang berbeda... Tapi pikiran mereka menyatu dengan timing dan isi yang 100% sama. Namanya juga cinta. *dibakar*

Ada beberapa yaang diambil dari kisah nyata Kuro ma sahabat Kuro. Yaitu sepayung berdua. Hanya Neechan yang tau hal ini. Karena yang jadi Riku disini itu Neechan. Waktu itu dari tiga orang yang bawa payung cuma Kuro ma Neechan. Neechan harus bawa hadiah yang banyaknya naudzubilahminzalik. Akhirnya Kuro harus sepayung ma sahabat Kuro yang tingginya... Subhanallah. (Udah Kuro ceritain di "Ingin sepertimu") Dan sahabat kuro harus bungkuk. Kalo Kuro cerita makin banyak,Kuro gabisa ikut ronda malem ma bapak. Segini dulu nggih...

Sekalian. Karena lerbaran tinggal beberapa jam lagi, Kuro mau ngucapin:

Minal aidzin wal faidzin!

Mohon coretmangapcoret maap lahir dan batin.

Kalo Kuro pernah nyaci kalian. Kalo Kuro bikin kalian sebel dengan A/N yang bisa sehalaman sendiri. Kalo Kuro nggak bales review kalian.

Roxas: Untuk membalas budi sang author...

Axel: Mohon Review.

Riku: Anon juga boleh.

Kuro: *pake sarung* *ronda* (satu-satunya cewek yang mau ronda.)

* * *

_**Created:**_

_**09 Agustus 2010**_

_**23 : 57**_

_**Kuro - Kurenai**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Published:**_

_**10 Agustus 2010**_

_**08 : 17**_

_**Kuro - Kurenai**_


End file.
